Knowing
by DeceivingHonesty
Summary: Just a oneshot of the night Ron proposes to Hermione.


Hermione Granger had known from the time she was fourteen that she was in love with Ron Weasley. She just hadn't known how to show it. Taking Viktor to the Yule Ball had merely been a ploy to get Ron a little green. Judging by the subsequent argument in the common room that night, she had figured it worked.

"Fraternizing with the enemy." If only he had known.

* * *

Ron Weasley had known for the longest time he was head over heels in love with Hermiome Granger. It had taken him a while, but he'd gotten his first inkling Christmas Eve of 1994. Viktor had brought out colors in him that clashed horribly with his hair. He was afraid that Hermione had noticed the red tips of his ears when he looked at her with Viktor; more than once she had shot a smug look in his direction.

"Next time there's a ball, pluck up the courage and ask me... and not as a last resort." If only she had known.

* * *

By the time the Battle of Hogwarts had concluded, Ron was one hundred percent certain that he was irrecovably in love with Hermione. He had never been more terrified of losing her... especially after that kiss.

"Really gives a feeling for the scope and tragedy of the thing, doesn't it?" Now she knew.

* * *

Hermione had always known, but the kiss had sealed the deal, cemented her emotions into place and made her excited and nervous and ecstatic and terrified that something might happen to Ron.

"Perfect!" Now he knew.

* * *

But they had survived, emerging from the ruins relatively unscathed. Ron and Hermione knew they had a future together. They would build a life, raise a family... but that was long term. Right now they had to recover from the heavy loses of the battle. It took the Weasleys, including Harry and Hermione, so very long to accept the fact that Fred was gone. George, understandably took it the hardest (he had taken an odd liking to doing the dishes by hand). But time went on and wounds healed, as all do. Ron and Hermione had transitioned into a beautiful couple, blooming into a unique entity never seen in separate parts. Hermione loved Ron with all her heart, and Ron loved her with every fiber in his being.

They were meant for each other and the both knew it.

* * *

Ron paced back and forth in the small sitting room of the flat above the shop. He was mentally prepping himself for possibly the greatest leap of faith he had ever taken, and the last he would take by himself: he was going to ask Hermione to marry him. He'd even played to her Muggle upbringing, asking her father's permission beforehand. After being granted full and enthusiastic approval, Hermione's mother pulled him aside and handed him a small box. He opened it and found the contents to be a ring with a small sapphire on a delicate silver band. Mrs. Granger intimated that the ring had been Hermione's grandmother's and that the ring had always been meant for this exact purpose.

This was exciting, and Ron knew Hermione would burst with joy when she knew.

* * *

Hermione was getting ready for her evening alone with Ron. George had tactfully introduced a last minute business proposition with a potential client, leaving the flat to just the two of them. She knew this was an utter falsehood, but she appreciated the intent all the same. Something was telling her that she ought to wear her sapphire and silver earrings, an urge she gave in to. As she turned to leave, she had an odd feeling surge throughout her body.

She knew something exciting was going to happen.

* * *

Ron greeted Hermione with a passion-filled kiss upon her arrival. "You look beautiful."

Hermione blushed, demure as always. "Thank you." She brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

Ron immediately felt a rush of positivity sweep through him. "Lovely earrings."

She smiled.

They both knew this was big.

* * *

"Hermione I love you more than life itself and I want to be with you forever and will you marry me?" The words came out rushed- Ron had said so much with so little breath. This was going to be harder than he thought.

Hermione's brow knitted together in confusion. "Sorry?"

He took a deep breath in, smiling slightly as he exhaled. "Hermione, I love you so much, I can't even fathom how deep my love goes. It's physically impossible. Trust me, I tried. That's three hours and a freckle I'll never get back." Hermione laughed. Such a sweet, melodious laugh. "All I think about now is whether you're all right, when can I see you next?, and how much all I want to do is be with you." Ron saw a tiny, crystalline tear run down Hermione's cheek. He wiped it away with a soft kiss and felt the tender warmth of her blushing skin. "I love you so much." He shouldn't have touched her... now he'd lost all his cool and stuttered out a few sounds similar to his first attempt. He took another deep breath and let it out slowly.

"I guess... what I'm trying to say is... will you marry me?"

"You'd be mental to think I'd do otherwise." She smiled.

And that was that.


End file.
